This project involves collaboration of LAS, with the Cardiology Branch, NHLBI, the Diagnostic Radiology Department, CC, and Biomedical Engineering and Instrumentation Branch, DRR. It is directed toward computer-based processing for image enhancement, pattern recognition, and 3 dimensional reconstruction from ultrasound data. The principal sources of data are wide-angle, phased array echo-cardiography and B-mode, gray scale, abdominal ultrasonography.